In a magnetic disk device, technologies for correcting a position of a head by suppressing errors caused by repeatable runout (hereinafter, simply referred to as RRO) have been developed. For example, there is a method for correcting a position of a head based on data obtained by measuring RRO at a plurality of different positions in a radial direction of a disk and interpolating the measured RRO between a plurality of pieces of data. In the method for correcting a position of a head, the RRO is measured at the different positions in the radial direction of the disk, such that it is likely to increase the time taken to measure the RRO as a TPI of the disk increases. On the other hand, in recent years, two-dimensional magnetic recording (TDMR) type magnetic disk device having a plurality of read heads has been developed.